fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Tsukiyomi Nonomura
is one of the cures from the series. She has an apathetic personality. Using her Lullun Phone, she turns into Cure Crescent, who's theme colour is purple. Appearance Casual Nonomura has long wavy black hair with straight bangs. Her eyes are a dull violet. Her face is expressionless. Nonomura has a liking to gothic lolita like fashion, as shown in her civallian form. Nonomura wears a long sleeved purple dress with black frills on the edge of the skirt and sleeves. Her dress has a collar with a black bow. She wears black tights and black mary janes. Her tights have purple diamonds going down the outer side. During the winter season, Nonomura is shown to wear the same dress and tights in her usual attire, but with black boots and a plum hooded jacket with pale purple fluff at the end of the sleeves, end of the jacket, around the hood, and going down the front of the jacket. Around her neck is a black scarf with cat ears and an embroidered cat face in white thread. She wears purple gloves. Pretty Cure As a cure Nonomura's hair grows longer and turns lavender. Her hair is pulled into two low ponytails that goes to her knees. Her eyes turn violet. She wears a dark purple vest with a white shirt with sleeves that goes to her upper arm. A bow sits on the front of her vest. She wears a violet skirt that goes to her knees that fans out, showing the bottom of a dark purple petticoat. She wears black tights with it. She wears pale purple ankle boots. Sitting on her waist is her Lullun Phone. School Nonomura's school uniform in the fall/winter consists of a black blazer with a white button up shirt underneath it. She wears a dark grey skirt with a white petticoat underneath it. Around her neck is a purple bow. Due to the minor customizations to the uniform allows, she wears the tights from her casual wear. Her shoes are deep grey. In the spring/summer, she wears a short sleeved button up shirt, with a purple bow. the buttons on her top are silver. She wears a dark grey skirt with black knee high socks and deep grey shoes. Special Her pyjamas are a long purple polkadot hoodie with a white lace trim along the hood and the end of the hoodie. The end of her hoodie also has a plum frill. She wears black shorts and a dark purple tank top under the hoodie. Her slippers are dark brown with a white trim. They're styled like socks and have a dog design on them. In the movie, Nonomura wears a pale purple dress with a black sash around her waist. The top of her dress is sleeveless with black lace on her shoulders. Black lace goes down the front of her dress. Two pieces of pale purple fabric wrap around her neck in an "x" pattern in the front. She wears the same tights and shoes as her everyday wear. Her hair is pulled into a ponytail that's curls at the end. Personality She has an apathetic personality. It's never fully explained, but Nonomura vaguely mentions it was because of her brother, but it isn't elaborated any further than that. Vespere says that Nonomura has a plethora of untouched emotions. Relationships Family *Tsukiyomi Yoru: Nonomura's older brother. They have a good relationship and trust each other a lot, considering Yoru was the first person who learned that Nonomura was a cure. The day after she transformed. *Mr. and Mrs. Tsukiyomi: Nonomura's parents. They have a good realtionship, even though they dpn't see each other pften., Her parents pay the bills required for her and Yoru's apartment, and sending money for food and clothes along with postcards. Friends *Lua: Nonomura is Lua's caretaker. *Shiraki Yukina: Her fellow cure. *Kino Mayu: Her fellow cure. *Inoue Tsuri: Her friend. She was the second person to find out that she was a cure. Cure Crescent is Nonomura's cure identity. She uses a halberd, in the style of a battle ax, spear and a hook blade. Attacks Finishers *Luna Ribbon: Cure Crescent's final attack Sub-attacks *Crescent Screen: A shield that Crescent uses to protect people from attacks. Once an attack hits it, it starts to crack. It can take one large attack or multiple small attacks. Songs Singles Duets Etymology Tsukiyomi (月詠): tsuki (月) means moon and yomi (詠) means song Nonomura (野の村): no (野) means field, the second no (の) means of and mura (村) means village Together it means "moon song village of the field" Gallery Trivia *Nonomura's name is nicknamed to be Nonomu or Nonochi *Nonomura's oldest toy is a stuffed unicorn named Pikarin *Nonomura sucks at gym *Nonomura enjoys video games *Nonomura can play the piano *Nonomura is a capricorn *Nonomura's intro as Cure Crescent makes a reference to Sailor Moon with the guardian of mystery, a title Sailor Moon was given at the end of the Black Moon Arc *Nonomura enjoys hot chocolate. *During the original idea for her, instead of being able to use her halberd outside of her cure form (and passing out after) she would make moon shields *Nonomura is the first purple cure to be the leader *She likes fluffy cats and dogs. Category:User:NightCarnival Category:Purple Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Lead Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Shining Line Pretty Cure